


Angel

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masochism, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae has a surprise for Jongup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

"I swear, Jae, if this is another one of your pranks.."

Youngjae rolls his eyes, keeping his hands on Jongup's eyes as he leads him toward the bedroom.

"It's not. I told you it's not. It's something you are really going to like."

Jongup makes a dismissive sound, raising his arms in front of him to feel for where they are going. It's not that he doesn't trust Youngjae..

Okay. Maybe he doesn't.

But it isn't his fault, not when the older insists on laughing at Jongup's expense. Pretty often.

So Jongup isn't sure what to expect when he feels the door beneath his hands, pushing it open at Youngjae's urging. Immediately the atmosphere changes.

Jongup's brow furrows when he hears something shift over the sheets of his bed, and remains completely confused until Youngjae takes his hands away, breathing against his ear. "Okay. Now you can look."

A bit hesitantly Jongup opens his eyes, taking a moment to adjust to the soft light before his eyes widen.

"Isn't he beautiful?"

Youngjae murmurs against his ear, nuzzling his boyfriend's ear as they both look at the perfect creature tied to their headboard.

Jongup swallows hard, eyes sliding up long curvy legs in sheer black stockings to shapely hips, black lacey panties barely holding back the man's thick cock, just peeking past the low riding waist band. Up his smooth, slightly rounded tummy, past perky nipples caged in by a harness and full bow shaped lips - the man's eyes are obscured by his long blond bangs and a thick strip of black fabric.

"J-Jae.."

Youngjae hums, giving Jongup one last squeeze before skipping around the younger to the side of the bed, grinning down at the captive beauty and then up at Jongup. "His name is Himchan," Youngjae says as he leans on the crimson sheets, his eyes bright. "And he's willing to do _anything_ you want him to. Isn't that right, Himchan?"

Himchan nods, wrists lightly tugging at the red ropes holding him still. As Jongup finds himself walking nearer, he notices black feathers littering the bed, and realizes what the harness is for.

Simple black wings protrude from beneath Himchan's back, giving him the perfect illusion of a fallen angel. Jongup feels the heat grow exponentially in his belly as he kneels on the bed. He catches Youngjae's eager gaze, still trying to process things. "So..So this is.."

Youngjae bites his lip, nearly vibrating with excitement. "All for you, yes. When I saw him, I knew he was for you!"

Jongup licks his lips, taking in the sight of Himchan between them. He really is perfect, but something in Jongup still feels doubt. "Are you sure about this? I mean.."

Youngjae nods, his smile turning a little exasperated. "Of course! Do you think I would do this if I wasn't sure? I want to see you lose control, Jonguppie. I know how much you love the pretty and innocent looking things. Go wild! And don't worry about Himchannie here; He's a little masochist."

As if to prove his point, Youngjae reaches out and twists one of Himchan's nipples, and Jongup watches in fascination as Himchan moans, back arching. His cock twitches in his panties, and Jongup has to swallow hard not to ravage him on the spot. Instead, he reaches across him and pulls Youngjae into a quick but meaningful kiss. "I love you," He growls, and Youngjae grins, backing off as Jongup crawls over Himchan and slides a hand into his fair hair.

With a harsh tug and a faint whimper Himchan's head is pulled to the side, and Jongup teethes at his ear, feeling his pants tighten even more at the sharp inhale that receives. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't even remember your own name. Would you like that?"

Himchan immediately nods in his hold, a simple _Yes_ all he can reply before Jongup is pressing his lips against Himchan's, the kiss quickly deepening as Jongup lashes his tongue around Himchan's mouth to taste him. He tastes sweet, and not like liquor as Jongup suspected he would. He could easily become addicted to that taste, and so pulls away, licking his lips as he takes in Himchan's swollen mouth and darkening cheeks.

Youngjae really must have done a number on him.

Seeing the brunette making himself comfortable out of the corner of his eye, Jongup hums, and reaches out to untie the blindfold around Himchan's eyes.

The absolute blueness of them surprises Jongup, but also draws him in, a smirk threatening to pull his lips apart when they widen in awe at the sight of him.

"Do you want to touch me, Himchannie?" Jongup murmurs, eyes boring into Himchan's as he slides his hands down his soft chest. Himchan nods again, straining against the ropes, and Jongup decides to take pity, swiftly untying the hard spun cotton. As soon as the ropes are gone Himchan is reaching for him, mouth pressing desperately against Jongup's as he forces himself as close as he can to the shorter man. Jongup groans against his insistent tongue when he feels Himchan's erection drag over his still shirt covered abs, and it seems the angel comes to the same conclusion he does, fingers diving between them to unbutton his shirt before he gets impatient and simply rips it apart.

Jongup growls against his mouth and slinks his fingers into Himchan's hair to yank him away again. "You're going to pay for that," He hisses, feeling a perverse thrill in the way Himchan shivers. But then Himchan's eyes flick sideways, and Jongup follows his gaze to Youngjae, sitting in a chair beside the bed, pants undone and hand around his cock.

Jongup leans up and growls against his ear. "Go take care of that," And Himchan hums, head nodding as he crawls toward the edge of the bed. By then Youngjae has noticed the sudden attention, brow furrowing as he stares at Himchan.

"What are you.."

Himchan just smiles at him as he leans across the space and presses his lips to Youngjae’s, one hand supporting his weight on the chair arm while the other wraps slim fingers around Youngjae’s cock. The younger moans as his hips buck up, but Himchan isn’t satisfied with that, breaking the kiss to shift his hands between Youngjae’s legs on the chair and to brace himself as he leans down.

He opens his mouth and takes in as much of Youngjae as he can, swollen lips dragging along heated skin as he begins to bob his head. Youngjae inhales sharply, his hands falling to run reverently over Himchan’s pale skin and strong shoulders, the leather straps of his harness digging in just enough to leave marks.

When Jongup returns behind Himchan, his shirt and pants are gone, and his eyes are hard as he takes in the sight of the angel bent over the bed, ass in the air and legs crossed at the ankle. He really is perfect, and the fact that there is no fabric stretching across his beautiful ass just makes it that much more perfect.

Sliding his hands up the back of Himchan’s thighs, Jongup gives one of them a slap when Himchan makes a move to sit up. “Continue. But spread your legs for me.”

Himchan tries to do as he’s told, his balance a little off with the chair being lower than the bed. The first wet finger against his opening has Himchan moaning around Youngjae though, and he presses himself eagerly back against Jongup, tongue going crazy along the underside of Youngjae’s dick. Youngjae groans, his grip tightening on Himchan’s arms lest they both fall.

“Jongup-“

Jongup growls and reaches for the part of the harness that wraps around Himchan’s neck, curling his fingers in it and using it to haul the taller man up and back on the bed. Himchan makes a strangled noise as his airway is cut off, face already red, but Youngjae is quick to follow him up on the bed, kneeling in front of him as he takes him from Jongup and tugs him down for a kiss.

Himchan whines against Youngjae’s mouth as two thick fingers are thrust into him, and he quickly reaches for Youngjae again, needing something as he’s opened up. Youngjae’s cock is slick from his spit and that is enough for Himchan to jerk him fast, hips rolling back against Jongup’s fingers. The youngest makes quick work of preparing him, impatient, and Himchan is grateful for that, because he’s already painfully hard.

When Jongup shifts back on his knees Himchan has no choice but to follow, the hands on his hips manhandling him into the perfect position. Falling forward onto his hands, Himchan puts two and two together when Youngjae shuffles forward, lips parting to take him back into his mouth.

Youngjae moans as Himchan wraps his lips around him, and nearly loses it when Jongup thrusts suddenly into Himchan, forcing his mouth down further on Youngjae. But rather than protest, Himchan moans around the thick cock in his mouth, pushing his hips back against Jongup’s.

“Well someone is a needly little whore, aren’t they?” Jongup growls, giving his ass a swift but hard slap. This only makes Himchan moan again, hands balling in the sheets, and he swallows hard around Youngjae. “That’s right baby, choke on it,” Jongup hisses, drawing his hips back and surging forward hard.

Youngjae groans, unsure what’s better – Watching Jongup letting go completely and fucking Himchan without restraint, or the way Himchan’s throat feels around him, taking each snap of his hips with practiced ease and still moaning around him as he is completely dominated from both ends.

Either way, Youngjae can’t hold back, biting his lip hard as the hard pressure in his abdomen gets to be too much. “F-Fuck!” Grabbing Himchan by the head, he holds him still as he spills himself down the taller man’s throat, hips jerking.

Despite Himchan’s apparent skill, some of it still manages to dribble out past his lips, dripping down the side of his chin as Jongup continues to ram into him from behind. He makes a choked sound when Youngjae brushes the back of his throat, and the dark-haired man hastens to pull away, his hands cupping Himchan’s cheeks. He brushes the bangs out of Himchan’s eyes and takes in his red face, the glazed quality of his eyes, and then the long line of his pale back between the wings covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

He lets his eyes move higher still, over the roundness of Himchan’s ass and up Jongup’s perfectly defined abdomen and chest to his strong jaw and intense eyes, glaring hard into his own.

“You like this, baby?” He slaps Himchan’s ass but keeps his gaze on Youngjae, growling again at the loud moan that Himchan lets out, legs quivering as he struggles under the sheer force of Jongup’s thrusts. Youngjae swallows hard, feeling himself stir again as he watches Jongup wrap his fingers around the back of Himchan’s collar again. “Do you wanna cum, Angel?”

Himchan nods frantically, one of his hands slipping beneath him, but Jongup is having none of that. Pulling out and manhandling the taller man onto his back, Jongup snaps his gaze up to Youngjae’s dazed one. “Jae, Hold his arms for me,” He orders, wrenching Himchan’s thighs apart and forcing him to tilt his pelvis. Youngjae pulls Himchan’s head up into his lap and makes him wrap his arms around his waist, leaving Youngjae’s hands free to slither down Himchan’s chest to play with his nipples. Himchan lets out a low cry as Jongup slides back into him and picks up right where he left off.

“You’re so pretty, baby. You love taking my cock like this, don’t you, whore?” He punctuates each sentence with a harsh snap of his hips, his nails leaving crescent shaped tears in the stockings adorning Himchan’s thighs. Himchan is already an incoherent mess, twisting and writhing beneath Jongup. “Please..please..”

Jongup sneers. “Please what? If you want to cum, you gotta ask nicely,” He snaps, and Himchan immediately begins to beg. “Please, Jongup, please let me cum, I’m your dirty little whore, please just let me-“

A harsh slap to his thigh has him shaking, a sob tearing from his lips. “Not me,” Jongup says in response to Himchan’s confused expression. He pointed up at Youngjae. “Ask _him_ nicely.”

Himchan tilts his head back to look into Youngjae’s equally surprised face. Then his own crumples in need. “Please, Youngjae,” He whimpers, and Youngjae hums, pinching Himchan’s nipples. “I want to see you cum without me touching you,” He replies, voice husky. “Go on. Make a mess of yourself for us.”

He might as well have touched him, because Himchan lets out a low scream as he arches up and cums, splattering his stomach, and chest. Jongup is close behind, pulling out and shifting closer to paint Himchan’s stockings and the front of the panties with beads of white.

Himchan is still shaking when Jongup opens his eyes again, the trembling of his muscles looking more like small seizures. Youngjae is trying to sooth him, running his hands over Himchan’s chest and unbuckling the harness and collar. Jongup can’t help his wince when he sees the red-raw skin, and continues to stare until Youngjae notices and takes one of his hands.

Pressing it to the damaged skin, Jongup’s eyes meet Himchan’s when the taller man opens them, and he releases the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Himchan is smiling, and it has to be one of the prettiest things Jongup has ever seen.

Reaching for that same hand, Himchan brings it up to his mouth, pressing a simple kiss to Jongup’s palm. “Thank you,” He says simply, voice low and a bit hoarse. Youngjae makes a dismissive sound, and Himchan laughs, bringing his hand up too. While he makes a show of covering the younger brunette’s hand in slobber, Jongup slips off the bed and goes to find a cloth to clean them up.

When he returns, Youngjae and Himchan are curled up in the middle of the bed, and Himchan’s stockings and panties are gone. He seems half way to sleep already, making contented sounds as Youngjae’s hand shifts through his hair. He rolls obediently onto his back when Youngjae prompts him, and then Youngjae looks pointedly at Jongup.

Jongup feels heat crowd his face as he cleans Himchan up, and then hands the cloth to Youngjae, who rolls his eyes. As he disappears to get rid of it, Himchan rolls over and gently tugs on Jongup’s arm. His eyes are now a deep brown, and look a bit unfocussed as they stare up at Jongup.

“Lay with me?”

Jongup nods, laying down on his side. Himchan immediately curls an arm around his waist and presses his forehead to Jongup’s chest. Slowly the tension drains from the younger man’s body, and he finds his fingers moving through those golden strands.

There’s a knowing smile on Youngjae’s face as he returns and settles on the other side of Himchan, pulling up the blanket over all three of them. Himchan is basically out, his breathing even against Jongup’s skin.

“I like him.”

Jongup says suddenly. Youngjae bites back a laugh, carefully maneuvering around Himchan’s head to kiss Jongup.

“I knew you would.”

Jongup smiles, and looks down at the man lightly sleeping against him.

“Can we keep him?”

Youngjae’s smile is soft as he wraps his arm around Himchan’s waist.

“I hope so."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend over on Tumblr, this one really got away from me, haha.


End file.
